culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Carney
| image = Karen Carney.jpg | image_size = 200px | caption = Carney at The London 2012 Summer Olympic Games | birth_date = | birth_place = Birmingham, England | height = 162cm | position = Winger | currentclub = Chelsea Ladies | clubnumber = 8 | youthclubs1 = Birmingham City | youthyears1 = 1998–2001 | clubs1 = Birmingham City | clubs2 = Arsenal | years1 = 2001–2006 | years2 = 2006–2009 | caps1 = | caps2 = 54 | goals1 = | goals2 = 462 | nationalteam1 = England | nationalteam2 = Great Britain | nationalyears1 = 2005– | nationalyears2 = 2012 | nationalcaps1 = 116 | nationalcaps2 = 5 | nationalgoals1 = 29 | nationalgoals2 = 0 | clubs3 = Chicago Red Stars | years3 = 2009–2010 | caps3 = 38 | goals3 = 3 | clubs4 = Birmingham City | years4 = 2011–2015 | caps4 = 50 | goals4 = 12 | clubs5 = Chelsea Ladies | years5 = 2015– | caps5 = 1 | goals5 = 1 | pcupdate = 20:37, 21 December 2010 (UTC) | ntupdate = 13:56, 18 October 2015 (UTC) }} Karen Julia "Kaz" Carney, MBE (born 1 August 1987) is an English international football winger. She is signed to Chelsea Ladies of the FA WSL and is a member of the England women's national football team. Since making her senior debut in 2005, Carney has made more than 100 appearances for England, including at the 2005, 2009 and 2013 European Championships and the World Cup in 2007, 2011 and 2015. She also competed with the Great Britain team at the 2012 Summer Olympics. Twice named FA Young Player of the Year, Carney emerged at Birmingham City under the management of Marcus Bignot. After staying with the club for a further season following their financial collapse in 2005, she signed for Arsenal and experienced great success in 2006–07 – winning the UEFA Women's Cup and all three domestic trophies. Following two seasons in the American Women's Professional Soccer (WPS) with Chicago Red Stars, Carney rejoined Birmingham ahead of the 2011 FA WSL. Club career Start at Birmingham City Carney joined Birmingham City L.F.C. at the age of 11 and played at various age levels for the club alongside the likes of Eniola Aluko, Hazzana Parnell and Laura Bassett. She made her first-team debut for Birmingham City in the FA Women's Premier League National Division against Fulham L.F.C. at the age of 14. Move to Arsenal Carney joined Arsenal L.F.C. on 13 July 2006, and played a major part in the team that won four major honours in the 2006/07 season: the FA Women's Premier League, FA Women's Cup, FA Women's Premier League Cup, and the UEFA Women's Cup. She made 21 appearances in the Premier League in her first season and scored 10 goals. In all competitions, she made 36 appearances and scored 13 goals. The following season saw Carney take on a greater role at Arsenal. She made 20 Premier League appearances and scored 10 goals. In all competitions, she made 34 appearances and scored 17 goals. 2008–2009 would mark Carney's final season with Arsenal. She made 13 Premier League appearances and scored eight goals. In all competitions, she made 21 appearances and scored 12 goals. Headed overseas Chicago Red Stars of the WPS made Carney their first signing on 27 January 2009. It was confirmed the following day by Arsenal. She was selected by Chicago Red Stars in the third round (19th overall) of the 2008 WPS International Draft. She joined Head Coach Emma Hayes, who had served as Arsenal Ladies Football Club's first team assistant coach. In the inaugural 2009 Women's Professional Soccer season, Carney appeared in and started 17 games (1471 minutes) and scored two goals while assisting on another. Return to Birmingham City When Chicago Red Stars folded ahead of their 2011 season, Carney re-signed for Birmingham City. She scored the winning goal and was Player of the Match in the 2012 FA Women's Cup Final. Carney became the first female ever to be inducted into Birmingham City's Hall of Fame in March 2015. She scored two penalties in Birmingham's 3–0 win at relegation-bound Bristol Academy in September 2015, to help secure the club's WSL 1 status. Chelsea In December 2015 Carney left Birmingham for the second time in her career, transferring to FA WSL champions Chelsea on a lucrative two-year contract. She was described as "world-class" by Chelsea coach Emma Hayes, who previously worked with Carney at Arsenal and Chicago Red Stars. International career England Carney made her senior international debut in England's 4–1 victory over Italy in 2005, coming off the bench to score England’s fourth goal. She became the youngest player to be handed a senior debut during Hope Powell's reign as England coach. She then went on to become an integral part of the team at the UEFA Women's Euro 2005 later that year, including scoring a last-minute, game-winning goal in the 3–2 win over Finland, which earned her significant media attention. Carney won the FA National Young Player of the Year award in 2005 and 2006. In August 2009 she was named in coach Hope Powell's squad for Euro 2009. In the semi-final win over the Netherlands, Powell utilised 20-year-old Jessica Clarke's pace and energy to tire the Dutch full-backs, before introducing substitute Carney to decisive effect. She received her 100th cap in a 3–0 loss to Germany at Wembley Stadium on November 23, 2014. She is only the fourth English woman to reach that milestone. In May 2015, England manager Mark Sampson named Carney in his final squad for the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup, hosted in Canada. Carney scored in England's 2–1 group stage wins over Mexico and Colombia. England eventually finished third. Carney was appointed Member of the Order of the British Empire (MBE) in the 2017 New Year Honours for services to football. International goals :''Scores and results list England's goal tally first. Great Britain Olympic In June 2012 Carney was named in the 18-player Great Britain squad for the 2012 London Olympics. She played in all four games as Great Britain were beaten 2–0 by Canada in the last eight. References Further reading * * External links * * Karen Carney – The Football Association profile * Karen Carney – Chicago Red Stars profile * }} }} }} Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:English women's footballers Category:Alumni of Loughborough University Category:Birmingham City L.F.C. players Category:Arsenal L.F.C. players Category:Chelsea L.F.C. players Category:Chicago Red Stars (WPS) players Category:England women's international footballers Category:FA Women's Premier League players Category:Expatriate women's soccer players in the United States Category:FA WSL players Category:2007 FIFA Women's World Cup players Category:2011 FIFA Women's World Cup players Category:2015 FIFA Women's World Cup players Category:Footballers at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:Olympic footballers of Great Britain Category:Sportspeople from Solihull Category:Association football wingers Category:English people of Irish descent Category:FIFA Century Club Category:Members of the Order of the British Empire